Lilia Pascalle
Lilia Pascalle (リリア パスカーレ Pascalle Lilia) is the 2nd main protagonist in the game and movie called ''Galerians'' and ''Galerians: Rion''. She is a close friend of Rion Steiner since childhood and she is the daughter of Dr. Pascalle. Lilia is known throughout the game that she has a virus program in her brain to destroy Dorothy, addresses Albert Steiner. Personality Lilia is a very emotional person on any solution. She seems that she feels lonely. She is easy to trust according to Rion and the clone of Rion. She is constantly nervous when being pressured by other galerians. She seems very caring about others and often curious of what Rion does or doing. Backstory Ever since Lilia was very little, she and Rion Steiner were close friends. Five years before the events in the game, when she was young, her father, Dr. Pascalle and Albert Steiner agreed to implant a virus program into Lilia’s head. This virus program was set to destroy the sinful mother computer, Dorothy. Galerians When Rion was in Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, he heard a girl's voice in his mind. When he spoke back to her, she didn't respond. She tries to speak to him again, and when he tries to reply, she doesn't answer. The voice talking to Rion in his mind was Lilia. Sometime during in the game, Lilia was having trouble finding a place to stay because the galerians was trying to scan her. She finds The Babylon Hotel. She thought of sneaking in without an invite, to The Babylon Hotel. She forces herself to stay hidden. Once after her arrival at The Babylon Hotel, Lilia sneaked her way in, passed the desk Clerk, and quickly hides in Room 301. In the game, after a while living in the hotel, she shifts moving from place to place each night, when being seen by someone in the hotel they believe that she is a ghost been lurking around the place. Rion finally finds a way to contact back with her when he picks up her Telepathic Rag Doll, that was found in the shed. She tells him of her location and Rion goes there. Before the arrival of Rion, she got impatient and so cautiously nervous from the galerians scanning her all over in the hotel been hanging around it. She moves down the stairs into the abandoned restaurant next door. After Rion's battle with Rainheart, Lilia speaks to him. She tells Rion that she felt the sadness in Rainheart's soul. As she speaks to him, Rita goes to her brother and embraces him on the floor. Rita scans the conversation of Rion and Lilia, through their minds. Rion eventually finds Lilia in the abandoned restaurant, where she is laying down. When she sees Rion she sits up and holds his face. She tells him how she tried to contact everyone, but there was no reply. Their reunion was cut short by Rita. Rita wanted to get revenge on her brother, by killing both of them. Rion refuses to fight with her, and Rita tries to use her powers. Lilia manages to use her powers and stop it. Rita gets angry with her and throws a table at her, which knocks her unconscious. Lilia awakens and begs Rita to not kill Rion. Soon the redhead, Rita, begs for Rion to kill her. Lilia tells Rion to not to listen to her. Rion kills Rita in front of Lilia. Lilia then asks Rion about where did he get such power. Rion responds to his friend, that he was experimented in the Michelangelo Memorial Hospital, but Rita's last words were, "Don't believe it." Rion and Lilia make their way to Mushroom Tower. During the time of going up the shooters, the two were trying to be tricked by Cycle Illusions, that were created by Cain. Lilia first sees one pretending to be Birdman. She first is confused and asks who he is. She eventually notices that he wasn't real and that he was just a Cycle Illusion. She closes her eyes and he disappears. The next to Cycle Illusions that pretend to be Rainheart and Rita try to trick Rion. The two finally reach the Hand of God Area, and they both look at the uterine replicators in the room. Rion notices one with no name on it, and hears a voice that tells him that it's his. He turns around with Lilia to see a twin of Rion. The twin tells him them that he was Cain. He tells them about Rion. That he was really a Galerian that was sent out on a special mission to find Lilia. He also says that he really wanted to get Lilia, but they chose Rion instead. Lilia denies Cain's words, and tells Rion to not to listen to him, that he was only trying to trick him. Cain speaks more about Rion. Telling him that his memories aren't real, and they were just implanted into his mind. Rion becomes confused. Lilia still denies it, and says that Rion is the real Rion. The two twins fight with each other. Once the battle is over, Lilia and Rion go to Dorothy. Dorothy is first pleased with Rion for having Lilia, and tells him to get rid of her. Rion doesn't. Dorothy gets angry and rambles about crazy things. Rion and Lilia put their hands together and sends Dorothy the virus. Dorothy dissolves away, and all is left is a big hole in Mushroom Tower. Lilia holds Rion as they talk to each other. Rion asks Lilia if he is the real Rion. She replies telling him that he is, that he is the only Rion. Rion tells her that he is happy that he met her, then he dies. Lilia is saddened by this. In the ending, she is seen looking up at the sky while still holding Rion. Trivia *People often mistaken her age is 16, but she's really 14 years old. The Japanese official guide book states this. *Her eyes are often mistaken pink but they are brown. *Her personality is similar to Tikal from Sonic X, and Momo from Tenshi No Shippo. *Her last name is a 'French' therefore she is French. *She is also a playable character in the game. (Stage:D Mushroom Tower) *She is a Christian and believes her savior is Jesus Christ her Lord and savior. *Many fans say Lilia looks similar to a female character named Nao''' on Lair Game manga back in 2005, but people often have mistaken her a female on bleach but a glitch. See Also *Lilia's Gallery' *[[Letter from Lilia|'Letter from Lilia''']] Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Galerians Characters